Cameos
Cameos are characters who appear shortly. They don't have any connection with the story whatsoever. These characters mostly do like helping Frollo out on his journey or GG's Garbage Blaster, but some are also there randomly. Frollo Faps to a Firefighters Calendar *Justin Bieber *Quasimodo *Ben Affleck *Lady Gaga *Game E. Honda *Esmeralda *Patrick Star *Finn the Human *Bill O'Reilly Frollo Strikes Back *Captain Phoebus *Esmeralda *Jung Frollo *Quasimodo *Cammy *Nostalgia Critic *Claudio Frollo Frollo Saves The World *Justin Bieber *Gay Luigi *Caesar *King Harkinian *CD-I Zelda *Chuck Testa *Nostalgia Critic *8-bit Mario *Scott Pilgrim *Quasimodo *Paris Hilton *Jack Bauer *Game Guile *Garterbelt *Beast Frollo Reads Mein Kampf *A guard (Name please) *Soccer player (Name please) *Peter Högl *(Die Hard characters) Frollo Gets AIDS *Billy Mays *Megan Fox *Gandhi *(Guy who attacks other guy) *Prince Charles *Pit *Patrick Frollo Frollo Sees Dead People *Yugi Muto *Lisa *Mayor Kravindish *King Harkinian *Mama Luigi *Jake the Dog *Morshu *AVGN *Nostalgia Critic *I.M. Meen *Dr. Rabbit *Deadpool *Dr. Robotnik *Dr. Applecheeks *Rick Astley *Eduard Khil *(Weird narrator guy) *Ashton Kutcher *Disney Hercules *Fastener *Eminem *Nicholas Frollo Frollo Misses his Mother *Clopin *(Weird narrator guy) (Flashback) *Ashton Kutcher (Flashback) *Fastener (Flashback) *Rico *Judge Dredd *Dr. Niko *Starchie *(Devil Madotsuki?) *Akuma *(Mexican devil) *(Black villian) *(Red hero) *(Green haired lady) *Satan (South Park) *Justin Bieber *Rebecca Black *(Some dictator) *Osama Bin Laden *(Moustache guy) *Charlie Sheen *Uwe Boll *(Grey haired man) *Michael Jackson *Nappa *Kim Jong-il *(Mexican Referee) *Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador *Kyukyu-Kun *Mr. Cherrywood *Nostalgia Critic *Rick Astley *Vegan Police *Jake the Dog *General Pepper Frollo Tries to Get Laid *(Man with a tie) *(Mexican referee) *(Mexican salute guy) *Osama Bin Laden *Nappa *Rick Astley (Flashback) *Iago *(Mexican thief) *(Arabian LeFou) *(Call of Duty Stalin?) *(Arnold schwarzenegger?) *Michael Rosen *Xzibit *(Dan from Street Fighter?) * *(House?) *Chupete Suazo *Sheldon Cooper *Barney Stinson *Charlie Sheen *Darth Vader *Uboa *Spy *Scout *Tiger Woods *Gabe Newell *Claudio Frollo *Lisa *Clopin *Quasimodo *Hombre Multicolor Gay *Chris R. *Denny *Aztec Rave Monkey *The KALIMBA TV Channel *FACE *Brief *8-bit Mario (Flashback) *(Guy through the doors) Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents *Xzibit *Brief (Flashback) *8-bit Mario (Flashback) *Quasimodo *Hombre Multicolor Gay (Flashback) *Crazy Old Maurice *Charizard *Shadow the Hedgehog *(Octopuses) *(Things behind Yomi and Mado) *Lickety Split *B-Rabbit *Claudio Frollo *(Frollo with a while hat on) *(Soccer Frollo) *(Guy next to Frollo with black hair) *(Black haired Frollo) *(Bald Frollo?) *Chupete Suazo * * *(Phamtom of the Opera Frollo) *(Glasses Frollo) *Jung Frollo *Dingpot *Justin Bieber *Billy Mays *Stomach Overlord *Uboa *Professor Jirafales *Zombies *Homer Simpson *Aldo Denigris *Krampus *Eyeclops *Junior *Hatsune Miku *Osaka *Pichu *Tsukasa Hiiragi *(Girl with legs only showned) *Evil Marie *(Irate Gamer?) *Scary Sonic *(Right guy) *Gruntilda *Nostalgia Critic *Burger King *Hotel Mario *Angry Joe *Kagami Hiiragi * *Emil Castagnier *Takofuusen *A. Bison *Baligh *(Dragonball character) *Game Genie *Samuel L. Jackson *Kazaam *Peter *Mahbub *CD-I Link *Morshu *Hank Hill *El Chavo *Sabitsuki *Dan Hibiki *Gabriel Quadri *Chabelo *Sheldon Cooper *Konata Izumi *King Harkinian *Solid Snake *Nicolas Cage *Eloy Gameno *Carlos Trejo *Bill Gates *Chun-Li *Haruna *Lisa *Claudette *Tomo Takino *Vincente Fox *Uwe Boll *Michael Rosen *Urotsuki Frollo is Too Young *King Harkinian *Morshu *Dr. Robotnik *Billy Mays *I.M. Meen *Mama Luigi *Hank Hill *Banjo *Kazooie *Gruntilda *Angry Video Game Nerd *Urotsuki *Fred *Peppermint Butler *(Octopuses) Frollo Gets Interrupted by Hitler *Justin Bieber *Jack Bauer *Peña Nieto *Vince Offer *King Harkinian Frollo Enters a Mexican Contest *Finnish landlord *Chuck *(first 6 random unknown people?) *Brozo *Peña Nieto *(Mexican soccer player sponsored by Aon) *(Mexican blond girl) *(Mexican soccer player in green) *(Mexican guy with weird glasses on) *(Mexican soccer plsyer sponsored by Bimbo) *Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador *(Mexican moustache guy with a blue shirt) *Gabriel Quadri *(Mexican soccer player in yellow and holding a sneaker in his hand) *(Mexican man with white shirt) Frollo Fucks the Gods *Lagann *(Mexican Devil) *Billy Mays *Mama Luigi *(No idea if that's a important role in Spartacus) *Best Eurystheus Frollo Has a Bad Feeling *Nostalgia Critic (Card) *Finn the Human (Card) *Jake the Dog (Card) *Angry Video Game Nerd (Card) *Monoko (Card) *Monoe (Card) *Seccom Masada (Card) *Chuck (Card) *Garterbelt (Card) *Uboa (Card) *Poniko (Card) *Boar Frollo Celebrates his Birthday *Nostalgia Critic Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita *(Dead guy in Madotsuki's mind when Ayumu teared apart) *Rape Hand *Rico (Warp Hole) *Judge Dredd (Warp Hole) *Billy Mays (Warp Hole) *(Maybe an important person by the N64picture?) (Warp Hole) *King Harkinian (Billboard) *Solid Snake (Billboard) *(4 different creatures from Madotsuki's Nexus Slash) *(Train thing from Yume Nikki) *(2 other creatures out of Batiatus' neck) *(Unknown gladiator) (Flashback) *Tim Madden *Mega Shark *(Girl next to Gwonam) (Flashback) *Shrek *Donkey *Wolf * *Boar (Flashback) *Dante *Giants Category:Characters